


a corollary

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	a corollary

I know (knew) him.

but he's (dead) now (but not

dead because) dead doesn't happen to

friends dead doesn't happen to

us

dead doesn't happen to

     wood panels and sweatshirts and snow and too many backpacks

dead is impossible when he is

and still is and will be

(but will never be)

And dead is impossible because dead happens all the time but that's impossible impossible

 

because how are people still living when battle rooms and League of Legends and black peacoats and rain with clouds have only

just ended

 

and how do people go on when we are all of us

crumbling and

     dying

and how can anyone be dead (how can anyone let (make) someone be dead) because dead doesn't (can't) happen to people who have only just

 

because death hurts too much because loss is

too too much

and how does the world not come to

     a

          standstill

 

When there are so many broken black framed glasses and white sheets and

how does death not pull everyone's heart

                                                                           out

     of their flesh and

their minds to its truth (the only truth)

and change their everything

 

 


End file.
